


The Collision of Your Kiss

by BasementVampire



Series: Black Ink: Halloween and Horror [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Angst, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Neighbors, Obsessive Behavior, Possible Character Death, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard can hardly believe it when his new neighbor and latest obsession, Frank Iero, agrees to go out to dinner with him.  It seems as though Gerard's dreams have come true, but he soon discovers that Frank's "hobby" is a little unconventional.  Gerard still wants to be with him, though--if Frank's deadly secret doesn't put a wrench in their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've been very excited to post this, because it's one of my favorite fics I've been working on for this series. I hope you guys like it, too! Enjoy! :)

Gerard wouldn’t say he was _infatuated_ with his new neighbor—he just had a bit of a crush was all.  And who could blame him?  Frank Iero was charming, funny, and had a great taste in music.  He was mysterious and aloof in that perfect way that had Gerard aching to learn more about him.

Okay, _maybe_ Gerard had started leaving fifteen minutes early for work so that he could “accidentally” bump into Frank in the hall.  And _maybe_ he spent an excessive amount of time thinking about Frank and had drawn him more than a few times.  But it’s not like Frank was actually helping, with the way he smirked and flirted back and made himself absolutely irresistible.

“Hey, babydoll,” he would say.  “What’s up?”

He had Gerard almost swooning at his husky voice and big, brown eyes.  Unfortunately, things had never progressed past small talk and casual conversations every so often.

It was about a month after Frank moved in that Gerard finally got up the nerve to further their relationship.  One morning, as Frank was leaving for work, Gerard greeted him in the hall with a shy little wave.

“Hey, Frank,” he said, smiling.

Frank gave him that sultry, dark-eyed look.  “Hey, sugar.  How’s it goin’?”

Gerard’s stomach felt full of butterflies.  “Good!  Good—it’s going good,” he stuttered.  “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Frank said with a chuckle; it was like he knew exactly what he was doing to Gerard.

Gerard pulled at a loose thread on his jacket.  “Hey, uh.  I was wondering, do you wanna maybe, I dunno, go for dinner tonight?  I mean, if you—if you wanted?”

Frank raised an eyebrow at him and Gerard’s heart sped up.  _Oh god,_ he thought.  _He’s gonna say no.  Why did I do that?  Obviously he’s not interested, he’s just an asshole who thinks it’s fun to get guys’ hopes—_

“Sure.”

Gerard’s head shot up.  “Really?”

“Yeah.”  Frank walked up so he was right in front of Gerard and placed a hand on his chest.  “I’ll pick you up at seven?”

Gerard fought the urge to squeal like a schoolgirl—he had a date with Frank!  “That’s great,” he said, trying not to sound too overly-excited.

Frank looked up at him through long lashes.  “See you then.”

 

~

 

“You wanna come in for a bit?”  They were standing outside Gerard’s apartment, Gerard giddy and flushed and Frank with his hand dangerously low on Gerard’s back.

Frank smirked, eyes dark and half-lidded.  “I’d love to.”

Gerard bit back a grin as he fumbled to unlock the door.  This was fucking surreal—he’d just gone on an incredible date with an incredible guy, and Gerard didn’t want to get his hopes up, but he had a feeling Frank had a certain… _activity_ on his mind as well, with the way his eyes were dilated and his hand was creeping lower to rest on Gerard’s ass.

 _Someone fucking pinch me,_ Gerard thought.

“Nice place,” Frank remarked as they stepped inside.

Gerard flipped the light switch and shrugged off his jacket, setting it and his keys on the table by the door.  “Thanks.  Sorry, I know it’s a little messy.  Uh, just make yourself comfortable; I’ll make some coffee.  How do you like yours?”

Frank smiled, taking off his jacket as well and draping it over the back of the couch.  “Black, thanks.”

When Gerard returned with two mugs, he found Frank in the living room, glancing at the shelf with his DVDs.

Frank turned around with a smirk.  “ _Dumbo_?”

Gerard shrugged.  “It’s a good movie.”

When Frank giggled, there was something in it that was different than his usual detached, sardonic tone.  What was it?  Fondness, maybe?

Frank took his cup from Gerard and they sat down on the couch.  A blush crept up Gerard’s cheeks when Frank slid closer and put a hand on his thigh.

“I had a really good time tonight, Gerard,” Frank stated, after taking a sip of his drink and setting the mug on the coffee table.

Gerard tried not to be distracted by the hand that was brazenly high on his leg.  “Me, too,” he said breathily.

A thick silence hung between them as Gerard placed his cup on the coffee table as well.  He sat back, leaning in closer to Frank, and bit his lip, nervous.  Gerard didn’t do stuff like this a lot—dating, that is, and especially not _sex_ , if that’s where this was going.

“Is this okay?” Frank asked when he placed a hand at the nape of Gerard’s neck and moved closer.

Gerard was flattered that Frank cared enough to check with him first.  “Yeah, it’s great.”

Frank closed the space between them and Gerard’s eyes fluttered shut as their lips met.  It was clumsy at first, the two of them giggling when their noses bumped and trying to tilt their heads the right way.  Once they found what worked, the initial awkwardness dissipated.  Gerard had never felt anything like this—the kiss was fluid and heated and simply perfect.  There was just this _spark_ between him and Frank.

Frank’s hand slid up under Gerard’s shirt as they began making out more heavily, and Gerard moaned at the feeling of Frank’s strong, calloused fingers trailing along his stomach.  With his other hand, Frank tugged at Gerard’s hair, and _wow_ , Gerard had no idea how big a turn-on that was for him.

“Fuck, do that again,” he mumbled against Frank’s lips.

He could feel Frank fucking smirk at that, before there was a sharp pain in his scalp and he was staring at the ceiling, vision spotty from how hard Frank had yanked his head back.

“You like it rough, princess?” Frank growled in his ear, nails digging into the pudge on his stomach.  When Gerard whimpered and nodded as best he could with Frank’s fingers still twisted in his hair Frank continued, rasping, “Well then, why don’t you get on your knees and suck my cock like a good boy?”

Once he was released, Gerard dropped to the floor between Frank’s spread legs.  He put a hand on Frank’s bulge and palmed him through his jeans, biting back a moan at the breathy noise he drew from Frank.

“I don’t like to be teased,” Frank said through gritted teeth.  He tangled a hand into Gerard’s dark locks again and pulled, hard.

“Sorry,” Gerard gasped.  His fingers fumbled with the button on Frank’s jeans, and he found it hard to concentrate with the way his head was reeling.  He’d never done anything vaguely kinky before with his partners—never had someone be so dominant with him—but he found he really enjoyed it.  To be honest, this was a fantasy of his—being ordered around and roughed up.  The fact that this was fucking _Frank_ he was with made it a hundred times better.

Gerard was snapped out of his thoughts by a harsh tug on his hair and a command of, “Hurry up, babydoll.”

After getting Frank’s pants and boxers off, Gerard sat back on his heels, licking his lips.  “Fuck, you’re huge,” he muttered, taking Frank’s cock in his hand and stroking it a few times.

“Can’t handle it?” Frank chuckled.

Gerard ignored him and started sucking on the tip of Frank’s cock, drawing a soft groan from him.  After a moment, he began bobbing his head, using his hand where his mouth wouldn’t reach and glancing up to lock eyes with Frank, whose lips were parted, hair tousled and falling in his face.

Gerard gagged when Frank thrust into his mouth, cock hitting the back of his throat.  His hands gripped Frank’s thighs as Frank began fucking his mouth, letting out breathy little noises.  Gerard moaned around Frank, thick spit running down his chin and his body convulsing every time Frank forced his cock down Gerard’s throat.

Gerard pulled off, spluttering and gasping for air before Frank shoved him back down with a hand at the back of his head.  It was almost too much, really, the way Frank was brutally fucking his face, holding his head down and rocking up into Gerard’s mouth until he was choking and clawing at Frank’s thighs.  But Gerard loved it for some weird reason; he loved being controlled and hurt and pushed further and further.

“Fuck, Gee baby,” Frank moaned, disentangling his fingers from Gerard’s hair and letting him pull back, face wet and sticky with spit and precome.  “God, your _mouth_.”

Gerard stood up and climbed into Frank’s lap, kissing him hard and moaning into it.  Frank rutted against him, biting at Gerard’s lower lip and making him squeak at the pain.

“Frankie, Jesus,” he gasped, sitting back and tugging at the hem of Frank’s shirt.  Frank helped him pull it off and Gerard bit his lip, running his fingers along the slick skin of Frank’s chest.

“Fuck, these are gorgeous,” he breathed, tracing one of the colorful tattoos.

“Thanks,” Frank said with a blush.

Gerard’s clothes were next to go, scattered across the floor in a trail to the bedroom.  All his garments were discarded by time they fell onto the bed in a hot, sweaty tangle of limbs.

“Hold on, hold on,” Gerard panted.  He pushed Frank off of him and leaned over to open the top drawer of the nightstand, digging through its contents before pulling out a bottle of lube.

Gerard twisted a strand of hair around his finger, feeling awkward as he stuttered, “So I’m—I’m guessing you, uh, you usually top?”

Frank nodded, smirking at Gerard’s uneasiness.  “Yeah.  But I’ll take good care of you, baby, don’t worry.”

He took the lube from Gerard, pushing him onto his back and situating himself between Gerard’s legs.  Frank kissed him, running his hands down Gerard’s sides, before leaning back and pushing Gerard’s legs up so his feet were flat on the mattress.

It was a bit uncomfortable, Gerard had to admit—being laid out and exposed like this.  He felt vulnerable.  But the way Frank was looking at him as he slicked up his fingers, it didn’t seem scrutinizing.  Frank looked like he _wanted_ him—like there was nothing he’d rather be doing in that moment than touching Gerard.

After a moment, Gerard was broken out of his mawkish reverie by two fingers at his entrance, not pushing in yet, but rubbing suggestively at the rim.  Gerard squirmed under him as Frank took his sweet time teasing him, kissing down his chest and sucking on Gerard’s nipples, his other hand stroking Gerard’s thigh.  For someone who didn’t like to be teased, he sure as hell enjoyed doing it to other people.

“Uhn, Frankie,” Gerard sighed.  “Hurry up.  Please?”

Frank looked like he was about to argue, but he must have been sick of waiting, as well, because he simply slid his fingers into Gerard in one quick, fluid motion.

Frank paused to let him adjust, but it wasn’t very long before Gerard was encouraging him to keep going.  Because yeah, Gerard didn’t have a lot of sex, but he wasn’t exactly new to fingering himself, so the stretch was something he was used to.  Not to mention, he was a bit eager for this.

“Mm, Gerard,” Frank murmured as he began moving his fingers slowly.  “You’re so tight; I can’t wait to get inside you.”

Frank worked his fingers in and out of Gerard, who let his eyes slip shut as he pictured Frank’s strong, tattooed fingers sliding into him—the obscene thought had his breath hitching.  And fuck, it didn’t even really feel _that_ good yet, but the fact that this was Frank doing this to him made it that much more pleasurable.

Gerard moaned, rocking his hips down when Frank’s fingers brushed his prostate.  “Fuck, Frank, right there.”

Frank angled his fingers toward that spot and, after a few thrusts, hit it dead-on.  Gerard nearly screamed with pleasure, arching up off the bed and clawing at the sheets.

“Oh, _Frankie_ ,” Gerard mewled, writhing underneath him.  “I’m good, I’m good, just fuck me, _please_.”

Frank pulled his fingers out, dark eyes focused on Gerard’s when they fluttered open.  “You got condoms?” he asked.

Gerard sighed as he propped himself up on his elbows.  “No.  Do you?”

“No.”

 _Fuck_.

Frank tucked a strand of dark hair behind his ear.  “I’m clean, are you?”

“Yes?” Gerard replied hesitantly.  “Look, Frank…I don’t really know if this is such a good idea…”

Frank frowned.  “I promise I don’t have anything.  But I mean, if you don’t really want this…”

Gerard shook his head.  “No, no!  I do, really, it’s just…”  He sighed.  “Well…I guess if you’re—if you’re clean, it’s alright.”

“Are you sure?” Frank said.  “I’d hate to feel like I’m forcing you into anything…”

 _That seems exactly like what you’re doing_ , Gerard thought.  Hell if he couldn’t realize Frank was trying to fucking manipulate Gerard into sleeping with him.  But honestly, as much as Gerard didn’t want to have unprotected sex with a guy he barely knew, he couldn’t find it in himself to refuse—not when he’d been wanting Frank for so long.

“I’m sure.”  Gerard told himself that wasn’t a lie.

Frank uncapped the lube again and poured some into his palm.  Gerard let himself fall back against the pillows, listening to Frank’s breath hitch as his hand moved on his cock.  A moment later, he lined himself up, leaning over Gerard and whispering in his ear, “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Gerard breathed, hooking his legs around Frank’s waist.

Gerard winced when Frank began to push in; it had been a while since he’d done this, and Frank’s cock was a lot thicker than his fingers.  Frank noticed, and stopped halfway inside him.

“Are you okay?”

Gerard took a deep breath.  “Mhmm.  Just…go slow, okay?”

“You’ve done this before, yeah?” Frank asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Yeah, yeah.  It’s just been a while.”

Frank nodded, leaning down to press wet kisses to Gerard’s neck as he pushed in slowly.  Gerard tried to concentrate on Frank’s lips as he adjusted to the feeling of being so full.  Once Frank was finally all the way inside him, he paused, waiting for Gerard.

Frank’s mouth found his again, and they kissed messily until Gerard pulled back, breathing, “’M good.  You can go.”

Frank propped himself up on his forearms, looking down at Gerard lecherously.  “You gotta tell me what you want, princess.”

Gerard frowned.  “What do you mean?  I want you to fuck me.”

“Ask nicely,” Frank purred, nipping at Gerard’s ear.

What the hell did that mean?  Did Frank want him to _beg_?  “Uh… _please_ fuck me?”

Frank’s fingers trailed teasingly down Gerard’s side.  “Aw, you can do better than that, baby.”

Gerard felt his face heat up with embarrassment, but if begging was what Frank wanted, Gerard would make it damn good.

“Mm, Frankie,” he whined, writhing beneath him.  “Please fuck me—I wanna feel your big cock in me, stretching me open, makin’ me feel so _good_.”

“Yeah?” Frank said, giving Gerard this salacious, half-lidded look.

Gerard tangled a hand in Frank’s hair, nails scratching dully at his scalp.  “You wanna know why, Frankie?  Why I want it so bad?”

Frank smirked, apparently pleased that Gerard was going along with the whole dirty talk thing.  “Why’s that, Gee?”

Gerard’s teeth tugged at his bottom lip and he rocked his hips down shamelessly against Frank’s.  “’Cause I’m a slut.”  He gasped when Frank finally pulled out, thrusting back in roughly.  “I’m _your_ slut.”

“God, you’re fucking unreal,” Frank growled as he rammed into Gerard.

Gerard cried out, still somewhat in pain as Frank stretched him open and forced his cock deep into him.  “ _Ah_ , Frank!”

Frank sped up the movement of his hips, breathy noises of pleasure muffled in Gerard’s neck, where he sucked and bit until a dark bruise was forming.  Gerard mewled and squealed, heels digging into the small of Frank’s back and hands clawing at the man’s tan, sweat-slick skin.

This was so unlike anything Gerard had felt before; he was overwhelmed by this sort of heady pleasure and intense, burning _want_ that he had never felt before, and he could tell Frank craved him just the same.

Gerard practically screeched when Frank slammed into his prostate, eyes rolling back.

“Right there, babydoll?” Frank cooed, angling his thrusts toward that same spot.

“Oh, god, _yeah_ ,” Gerard gasped.  “Fuck, right _there_!”

Frank growled, eyes glazed over and expression dark.  He sat back and grabbed Gerard’s legs, unhooking them from his waist and pushing them up so Gerard’s knees were by his ears.  Frank leaned over him, folding Gerard almost in half as he fucked him, and able to thrust in so much deeper with this angle.  Gerard nearly screamed with pleasure as Frank had his way with him.

“Frankie, _fuck_!” he squealed, embarrassingly high and broken.

“Ngh, god—baby, you’re so tight,” Frank groaned, leaning down to plant a sloppy kiss on Gerard’s lips.

Gerard gasped when Frank brought a hand down to smack his ass.  He dug his nails into Frank’s back, and he let out a moan.

“You like that, slut?” Frank growled.

Gerard was fucking losing his mind; this was so good and so intense and so unlike anything he had ever felt before.  He just laid there and took it, keening as Frank slammed into his prostate over and over, whispering dirty things in his ear and spanking him again.

“ _Oh_ , Frankie,” he whined.  “’M gonna come; _please_ , can I come?”  He figured this would be something Frank was into—making him ask for permission to come.  And fuck, if letting himself be controlled like that didn’t make the knot in his stomach twist even tighter.

Frank moaned, breath hot and wet against Gerard’s ear.  “Fuck, yeah.  Gonna come for me, princess?”

Gerard reached down to wrap a hand around his cock, but Frank grabbed him by the wrist and pinned his arm to the bed above his head.  “Nuh-uh, Gee.  If you wanna come, you’re gonna come without touching yourself.”

Gerard began to protest, but the look on Frank’s face said there was no room for argument.  Not that it really mattered—Gerard was sure he would come soon anyway, just from Frank fucking him.

“Mm, god, baby,” Frank groaned.  He must have been getting close, too, if his stuttering moans and the way his hips had lost their rhythm meant anything.

Frank’s teeth clamped down hard on Gerard’s neck, and with that, Gerard was gasping and shaking, back arching sharply as he came all over his own stomach.  Frank fucked him through it, kissing at Gerard’s open mouth and swallowing his moans.

Gerard shuddered, beginning to feel oversensitive as he came down from his high.  His body jolted with every thrust into his prostate and he scratched his fingers down Frank’s back, hissing in pain.  Frank slammed into him roughly, tossing back his head and moaning loudly.  He looked fucking pretty when he came, eyes scrunched shut and mouth hanging open in an obscene way.  Frank rocked his hips forward, burying himself in Gerard’s ass, and Gerard felt Frank’s come painting his insides, making him feel fucking _full_.

Gerard fell back limply against the pillows, sighing.  After a moment, he felt Frank pull out and roll off of him, dropping onto the bed beside him.  They were quiet for a few minutes, simply enjoying the silence and the warm, post-coital feeling.

Frank sat up and slung his legs over the side of the bed, hopping off it with a contented sigh.

“Where’re you going?” Gerard asked tiredly.  He could barely keep his eyes open, but Frank was _leaving_ , what the _fuck_?

Frank looked over his shoulder, giving Gerard a soft smile.  “Getting my smokes, babe.”

Oh.  Gerard felt like a fucking clingy bitch.

Frank returned a few moments later with a pack of cigarettes and lighter in hand.  He sat back down on the bed, running his fingers absentmindedly through Gerard’s hair as he smoked.

“Jesus, Gee,” he said with a smirk.  “You’re probably the best fuck I’ve ever had.”

Gerard blushed, propping himself up slightly and curling into Frank’s side.  “I find that hard to believe.”  He reached up and snatched the cigarette from Frank, holding it to his lips and inhaling deeply.

Frank chuckled, taking back the cigarette.  He blew a cloud of smoke into Gerard’s face. “It’s true.”

Gerard smiled.  “You’re amazing.”

“At sex, or in general?” Frank asked teasingly.

Gerard giggled, letting his fingers trace over the ink on Frank’s stomach.  “Both,” he said, yawning.

“Tired?” Frank put out his cigarette in the ashtray on the nightstand.

Gerard nodded, closing his eyes and nuzzling against Frank’s side.

Frank laughed breathily.  “You’re filthy, baby.”

“I’ll clean up in the morning,” Gerard mumbled, already feeling sleep set in.

“M’kay.”  Frank shifted them so they were lying down and pulled the blankets up over them.  He slung his arm over Gerard’s waist, holding him close.

“’Night, Gee,” Frank whispered.

Gerard smiled sleepily.  “Goodnight.”

 

~

 

When he woke up, the first thing Gerard noticed was that Frank was gone.  He thought blearily that the night before might have been a dream, until he noticed a scrap of paper on the nightstand.  Gerard picked it up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, and saw that it was a note scrawled on the back of a crumpled receipt.

_G—_

_Sorry for leaving, but I had to get to work.  I had a great time last night, and I don’t want this to just be a one-time thing; I really like you.  Hope to see you soon._

_xoxofrnk_

 

Gerard grinned, stomach fluttering.  This was so much better than he’d ever dreamed.  His eyes scanned over the note again, just to be sure he hadn’t read it wrong.

His mind was racing.  When would Frank want to go out again?  Did this mean they’d be, like, boyfriends?  Or did Frank just mean he wanted to fuck again?  Should Gerard call, or wait for Frank to get in touch with him first?

 _Calm the hell down, Gerard,_ he thought to himself.  _You’re getting yourself all worked up._

A shower.  Gerard figured a nice, hot shower would relax him.  Besides, now that he thought about it, he was still dirty from last night.  He stumbled into the bathroom, stepping into the shower and turning on the tap, letting the warm water patter down onto his skin.

After showering, Gerard decided that coffee was definitely long overdue.  He glanced at his alarm clock on the way out of the bedroom and noted that it was already half-past noon, but it was his day off, so whatever.

Gerard smiled and rolled his eyes when he saw Frank’s jacket still lying over the back of the couch.  Looks like he had an excuse to see Frank again after all.

That evening, Gerard fixed his hair and smudged on some eyeliner, trying to make himself look presentable, before grabbing Frank’s jacket and walking down the hall to his apartment.  Gerard raised his hand to knock on Frank's door, but when his knuckles met the wood, it swung forward slightly, and he found that it was ajar.

"Frank?" he called, pushing the door open a bit and peering inside.  When there was no answer, he opened the door and stepped into the apartment, glancing about curiously.

"Frankie, are you home?" Gerard called, taking tentative steps forward.

It seemed like nobody was there; the living room was empty and most of the lights in the apartment appeared to be off.  Weird.  Frank was usually home from work by now.  Gerard shrugged and turned toward the kitchen, meaning to set Frank’s jacket down on the counter, but he froze; sprawled across the tile was a woman’s body, mangled and bloody, her glazed eyes staring up at the ceiling.  One leg was bent back at a bizarre angle and her mouth was sliced open in a Chelsea grin.  There was a gaping hole in her stomach where slimy, runny guts were spilling out.  The jacket slipped from Gerard’s grasp and he let out a scream.

Gerard stumbled back, eyes wide.  What the fuck?  Why was there a dead body in Frank’s kitchen?  He struggled to take a deep breath, choking back vomit at the sight— the _smell_ —of the mess on the floor.

A dull pain flared up in Gerard’s arm and he was spun around, coming face to face with Frank.

“What are you doing here?” Frank growled, grip tightening on the other man’s arm.

Gerard felt like his heart was going to hammer its way out of his chest.  “Y-you left your j-jacket at my place.”

He looked down at where Frank’s nails were digging into his bicep and saw that his hand was stained red.  Gerard felt lightheaded as he started putting the pieces together.   _Fuck, fuck, fuck, what did I get myself into?_ he thought, panicked.   _This guy's a fucking psycho_.

Gerard squealed when Frank dragged him into the living room and shoved him onto the couch.  He sat down in Gerard’s lap, straddling his thighs, and braced himself with a hand against Gerard’s chest, reaching into his pocket with the other and pulling out a switchblade.  Frank flicked it open and held it to Gerard’s throat.

“Guess you know about my little secret now, hm?” he purred, licking his lips as he stared down at Gerard with a sort of predatory look in his eyes.

Gerard squirmed, breath coming out shallow and uneven.  “Oh, Frank, no—please—I swear, I won’t tell anyone.”

Frank cocked an eyebrow.  “I’m s’pposed to believe that?”  The blade pressed harder against Gerard’s skin.

“Frankie—”

“Aw, baby, I hate to have to do this; you know, I really liked you.”

Gerard whimpered.  “Please, Frank, don’t.”

“Now where would I start,” Frank mused, ignoring his plea, “if I were gonna cut you up, pretty boy?”

His deranged face went out of focus as tears blurred Gerard’s vision.

Frank grabbed one of Gerard’s hands by the wrist.  “Maybe with these long fingers of yours?  I could slice ‘em all off, one by one.”

Gerard’s eyes went wide and he shook his head violently.  His stomach was twisted in knots—was Frank seriously going to hurt him?

“You’re right,” Frank said, looking at Gerard thoughtfully.  “They’re much too pretty.”

Frank lifted Gerard’s hand to his mouth and started sucking on two of his fingers, moaning around them as he held Gerard’s gaze.   _What the fuck is wrong with this guy?_  More concerning to Gerard was the fact that he was oddly turned on—Frank had a knife at his throat, but he couldn’t help but feel his pants tighten at Frank’s tongue swirling around his fingers and his pink lips sliding down to the knuckles.

After a moment, Frank pulled Gerard’s fingers out of his mouth, lips spit-shiny and pulling into a smirk as he continued.  “Where to begin, babydoll?”  He placed his hand on Gerard’s chin and yanked his mouth open.  “Maybe I should cut out your tongue, so you can’t go tattle-taling on me.”

Gerard whined, turning his head and trying to pull away from the harsh grip on his jaw.

Frank made a pouty face.  “Oh, Gee baby, you’re no fun.”

Gerard sniffed, looking up pleadingly at the other man.  “Frankie, I promise, I won’t tell.”  He was terrified and nearly hysterical.  “Please,” he begged.

Frank set the blade down on the arm of the couch and caught Gerard in a bruising kiss.  Gerard kissed back hesitantly, caught between his desire and the sick feeling of knowing that he was kissing a killer.  His breath hitched and he realized he was still crying as he clutched at the front of Frank’s shirt and parted his lips to let Frank’s tongue into his mouth.

This whole thing was a fucking mess.

“Please,” Gerard rasped when they pulled away.  “I won’t tell.”

Frank chuckled darkly.  “Yeah, ya won’t.”

Gerard felt a fresh wave of panic wash over him.  “Frankie?”

Frank ignored him, leaning in to leave open-mouthed kisses along his neck.  He found a soft bit of skin under Gerard’s jaw and started sucking and nipping at it, drawing breathy sounds of pleasure from Gerard.

Frank pulled back and admired the mark he’d made, running his fingers over the wet, bruised skin and down Gerard’s neck.

“I wonder,” Frank drawled, “whether your throat would look prettier cut open or covered in hickeys."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you leave a comment/kudos, I will love you forever!


End file.
